sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Danielle Champney
Name: Danielle Champney Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: fashion (especially "scene"), blogging, webcam chats, art, chorus Appearance: Danni fits the mold of the "scene girl" stereotype to a tee. Her hair is naturally red, but since around two years ago she's been bleaching it blonde. More recent additions have been the black "skunk stripes" streaked across the top of her head, dyed pink tips, and the elegantly disheveled hairstlye made possible by Elmer's Glue and copious amounts of hairspray. Her face is narrow, with a high forehead and pronounced cheekbones. Her eyebrows are extremely thin thanks to constant obsessive plucking. Her eyes are bluegray and look quite large thanks to the neon makeup she cakes on around them. She also has thin lips, though you wouldn't be able to tell under all of that lipstick. She has a pointed chin and petite ears. She has several piercings; no less than three on each ear, one on her left eyebrow one in her right nostril, and snake bites on her bottom lip. All but her earlobe piercings are also recent, her snakebites were done only a few weeks prior to the trip. Physique-wise, Danni is nothing more than a stick with limbs. She has unusually narrow hips for a woman. She's practically flat-chested, a fact barely masked by padded bras and tissue paper, and is skinny to the point of being a skeleton, though it's more due to fast metabolism and lack of exercise than any real eating disorder. She's also slightly taller than average, which only enhances the awkwardness of her build. Her skin is very pale and fair enough to burn easily. She keeps her nails trimmed short and rarely paints them. Danni is always dripping with gaudy, brightly-colored plastic and ceramic jewelry. Her bangs are usually adorned with Hello Kitty or star-shaped hairclips, and her skinny wrists are usually obscured by a rainbow of bangles and bracelets. She's rarely without her oversized plastic bat and lightning bolt silhouette necklaces. She has a penchant for wearing tights with short dresses and skirts, which has gotten her many detentions for dresscode violations. Most of her shopping is done online, partly to keep up with her favorite trend, and partly because she doesn't like going out in public very much. Like many girls, she has a weakness for shoes, and owns many a pair of flats and heels. Luckily for her, she instead brought a pair of white running shoes and her favorite pair of leopard print Converse Hi-Tops on this trip instead. Biography: Danni was brought into this world by her charming father Arthur Champney and smitten mother, Arabella Champney-Callaghan. Both were accomplished in their own rights. Arthur worked in insurance, and shortly after Danni's birth started his own firm Champney Insurance, a lucrative business that specialized in insuring companies against their CEO's mistakes. Arabella was a freelance reporter when she met Arthur, but became an anchor for the local news station once they settled down. And so Danni was brought up in a very comfortable home by two loving parents, a somewhat sheltered child free from many of life's burdens. However, she was not without her problems. From a young age, Danni craved attention. Even as an only child with all of her parents' love and devotion, she could never seem to get enough. As a toddler she was always pulling antics for attention, writing on the kindergarten classroom walls in crayon and pulling classmates' hair. But other than that and a slight ineptitude at making friends, she was always viewed as normal, and more or less has always excelled in school, and could perform bearably in athletics when forced to. When she was thirteen, her parents let her have her own personal computer in her bedroom, complete with internet access. It was then she first discovered the miracle of internet forums. She found it was much easier to get people to pay attention to her there, which she equated to people liking her. Shortly after she convinced her father to buy her a webcam to "chat with her friends" with. Her mother was worried by this, especially with the increasing pedophile scares, but Arthur assuaged her fears and told her it was just a part of how her generation was growing up. It didn't take long before Danni was baring her limited assets to horny men across the internet. Around this time is when she also discovered the internet phenom Myspace, which she gained a bit of "celebrity on". She loved the attention. She loved feeling so liked. It was something she had always had trouble gaining in real life, but here it was so easy. She felt like a star. That's not to say she didn't have any real friends, though. While much of her peers grew to dislike her and her attention-whoring ways, she did make some friends and acquaintances through art clubs and chorus. She even garnered a few male admirers over the years, especially when she made the full transformation into her current self when she was sixteen. But it hardly matched the level of attention she had elsewhere Advantages: She has a pretty face and can play the part of 'damsel in distress' well, which could cause some classmates to want to protect her. She's also too docile and weak to be likely viewed as a real threat Disadvantages: Danni is very naive and easily manipulated. She is also frail and probably unable to defend herself from most attacks. Designated Number: Female Student no. 58 The above biography is as written by Choic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Claymore (English Sword) Conclusion: An internet whore, huh? I thought this chick looked familiar. Well, I don't think she'll make it very far, but at least she might provide our age 18-35 viewers with a bit of T&A while she's alive. Game Evaluations Handled by: '''choic '''Kills: Morgan Green Killed by: '''complications from wounds inflicted by Morgan Green '''Collected Weapons: '''Claymore (abandoned, to Bobby Jacks) '''Allies: Trish McCarroll, James Brown Enemies: ''' '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"If you're watching me die right now, I hope you rot in hell. I hope you experience a fraction of the pain and fear my classmates and I have. I hope you get cancer or AIDS and I hope it fucking hurts. I hope that when Death comes for you you'll be begging for it while it takes its sweet ass time finishing you off. I fucking hope your life has been miserable and I hope it only gets worse. You're scum. You're disgusting. The kids that died here deserved the life that was wasted on you. It should be you here. Not me."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Danielle, in chronological order. V3: *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg *At a Loss *Cause and Effect *It Hurts *There's A Moral In This Somewhere *Birds Of A Feather Burn Together Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Danielle Champney. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students